Dark Stalker
by Angel Blu
Summary: A being that was locked in ther darkness of Cephiro is now being set free by an unexpected girl, but she doesnt even know that its her fear that is setting it free. :An Umi Fic: Rated 'R' for: Violence, some Eeriness and Lemon(s):R&R!
1. A DarkStalker's story

A/N: Hi there reader, I hope that you enjoy this story of mines, it is the first story to post online and I hope that you all do enjoy it, and if you like it REVIEW IT! ^.^. I like Rayearth so much and I've been a fan of that Anime since I first saw it 4 years ago in Argentina during a trip which I didn't understand anything of what they were saying, so when I go back here I bought the Anime and I enjoyed it sooo much! Anyway, enjoy this Story and tell me if I should write some more or take a hike and don't write anymore, either Review its fine with me! ^.^   
  
Disclaimer// I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth||||||||||||||||||||| CLAMP owns Magic Knight Rayearth |||||||||||||||||||||   
  
********  
  
**Dark Stalker**  
  
-For many years he had been hidden inside the darkness of Cephiro with wanting nothing but to be set free and feed upon what he loved the most… but instead he laid here locked in this place of loneliness, floating above negative space and feeling his body grown colder by the second and his skin could not grow any more pale than what it already was. He thought of way back when he could feel that sweet liquid running throughout his body, that thing that he so dearly enjoyed but at the same time that thing was what leaded to his downfall and now he here was. Though he loved that feeling of it, that sensation of that few minutes ritual that seemed to last inside him for an eternity, and grateful of that every moment … but now gratefulness did nothing for him all he could do now was dream about what it would be like to be set free and roam around in the darkness once again and experiencing what he loved so much, to feel himself as a free being…hopefully someday he would and there could be nothing out there that would put a stop at him and his doing, as some other seemed to call it bad doing but for him it was just an instinct that he could not control which to him was justified by his sense and he had all the reasons to do it… just like everyone else would. That was all he could ever think now, as he laid here thinking about his past present and what would be of his future when hopefully someday that right person would come and take him away from this place, that person who would stand next to him to aid him and support him when he needed it the most. Now he looked at himself at this very place watching his long silver hair float around his sides and seeing the palms of his hands, those hands which had committed many pain in everyone's lives were now growing colder with pain and anger, and were aching to be allowed more blood… those cat-like golden eyes of his blinked slowly and were barely open, but yet they shinned in the darkness and he could feel his energy diminish now quicker than it had ever had. In a way this place was peaceful to him because he could now focus more clearly and think of a way to get out of here, but there were far many more unpleasant things about this place. It reminded him of his past and his painful era, that which he would not experience anytime soon. What did he ever do to deserve this, to be locked here like an anima? All he ever do was being himself and nothing more… but it seemed no one would ever understand that from him so he never did an effort to change their minds and views towards him. If by his beauty he was admired why was he shun of his actions to sustain live? And foremost he was blamed for the incidents that happened often at dawn in the land of Cephiro, but no one ever said anything that would put him at ease and make him feel like he was appreciated. Shun he was for being something that he couldn't help but be. But why was it so hard for those people to understand him? He was a being and he wanted to be treated like such, but as many once said to him; he was not a living being and he had to die as such… And as he was being locked here he had sworn to take revenge on the loved one of the one who locked him here for an eternity and no matter what the price was he would get that person where it hurt the most… where he would be scarred forever.  
  
- Now as he laid there he opened his eyes wide and looked above him to see what he thought was a mirage but he soon realized it wasn't.   
  
"Help me…" He whispered lowly and extended his hand out into the darkness, suddenly as he reached up he could see a small hole opening with a strange light and out of that light he could see soft feminine fingers coming out leading to her hand and then her body, as the hand came closer to him he could see her beautiful body come into view and such a lady she was… he reached out and touched her fingertips and she slowly collapsed her bare body on top of his own, wrapping her arms around him and resting her soft cheek of his chest. He did nothing nor said anything but just smiled and return her embrace by throwing his arm around her waist softly and the other hand on her soft cheek holding her closer to him. He thought he was hallucinating this because he wanted for so long to be with some one but her warm touch aroused him and he knew it wasn't anything he was dreaming of… this was reality.   
  
"I knew someone would come sooner or later…" he whispered lowly on her soft hair and her blue eyes looked up to meet with his golden ones, and he was amazed by her beauty.   
  
"I had no other choice" She replied "I had to come…"   
  
"Its been a while since I've seen a woman's eyes, and I had never seen any as beautiful as yours…" he said softly to her and she nodded gently and went back to resting on his chest where she felt so warm and even though he was so cold…   
  
"You'll be mine forever, mine and mine alone"  
  
****  
  
"Mine…" She heard that echo in her head and didn't seem to wake up to face whatever was telling her this. She only twisted from left to right on her bed trying to get rid of that voice that echoed in her head at her every heartbeat, for the past week it had been like this and she didn't know what to do because it was driving her crazy and she could get no peace even in her sleep she was tormented. This nightmares where there was nothing but emptiness and a voice calling out for her to come to it…   
  
"STOP!" She cried loudly a she awoke burying her face on her hands as he quickly stood up. She could feel her body being covered by cold sweat and she found herself looking down at the same time that she struggled to breath. "Leave me alone!" She screamed again at the top of her lungs and cried painfully now pressing her hand against her chest and letting the tears flow down her cheeks. Why was this happening to her, and what-what did she ever do to deserve these kinds of nightmares that she was having lately?   
  
'You're mine… mine' she kept hearing that voice all around her and was driving her mad. She quickly got out of the bed and ran towards the balcony to close the glass door that she had left open, when she locked it she heard a thunder followed by a lightning and rain. And as that lightning struck the lightning blinked a reflection of a blank face that made her jump back and fall on her rear. That face was not a human face because it was too pale to be anything, it was almost the color or flour and that could not possibly be a burglar trying to rob her house.   
  
'Mine' That thing said as she thought of it as a thing or 'it' since it had no expression on its face. When that thing smashed its hand through the glass she quickly crawled up and ran out of her room. When she reached the long hallway she ran now faster every second without looking back at what was behind her because without looking back she could hear that that thing was following her, she then stopped and looked over her shoulder another lightning struck and she saw that that thing was not following her any longer. She wanted to sigh of relief and she walked backwards but she quickly stopped as she heard a shrieking sound coming from behind her she didn't want to look around but she knew she had to… when she looked over her shoulder once again she saw that at the corner of the hallways a shadow was turning and making its way towards her. That thing made a shrieking sound as it came closer to her and she could see that that thing was wearing a black cloak that covered all of its body except for half its face and its hands. She saw as it crawled though the walls and heard what sounded like steel claws penetrating the wall. (A/N: Darkness Falls anyone?)   
  
"Leave me alone!" She screamed and ran reaching the stairs but she could still hear that shrieking coming behind her at a fast speed.  
  
'Mine'   
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried and ran quickly down the stairs watching every step she took because she didn't want to roll down and die. But when she was about to reach the last few steps that shadow flew over her head at an amazing speed that it made her jump and land on her chest with a thud on the hard floor. She struck the floor with great strength that it made her groan with pain and she laid there for a few minutes trying to make out what was really going on around her. When she got to her knees she felt something was standing behind her and probably looking down on her too.   
  
'Mine' that voice whispered again with a clear tone now and she closed her eyes feeling a cold wind wrapping around her body soon finding out it was that thing that had been following her, and it now came closer to embrace her from behind and pulling her closer to it. She then felt her whole body beginning to go numb and she whimpered feeling a cold and heavy breathing right bellow her ear. She wanted to cry but she couldn't now as she felt that cold hand right above her belly and it guided upward toward her neck slowly.  
  
"Don't hurt me…" She pleaded but that thing whatever it was didn't seem to hear what she was saying and she only looked over at the windows seeing the thunder striking even harder.  
  
"Don't hurt me…please"   
  
'You're mine… I wont hurt you now. You're the only one that can help me, say that you'll come with me… you know that deep inside, you want to come with me… don't deny it…Umi" it whispered again making her shiver with fear but she laid there quietly feeling that cold sent of his all around her and his cold fingers running above the thin pajama dress that she was wearing. His hand then tilted her head backwards and kissed her ear.   
  
'We have to go…' it whispered again and then She reacted   
  
"No!" She said lowly   
  
'yes…'   
  
"NO!" but it didn't listen to her as he wrapped its black cloak around her covering all of her body including her face and she could hear it whispering softly at the same time that it kissed her bare shoulders. That was all she could remember to have heard and her eyes began to shut slowly taking her to another dimension in her dreams and something that she hoped was just a dream more like a nightmare that she would soon wake up from.   
  
'Umi…' it whispered and her name could now be heard in echoes through the empty mansion and it faded away with the thunder that was happening outside…  
  
****  
  
A/N: Okay, um how's the story? This is my first story to post online remember that, don't expect it to be all professionally written, and its also my first rated 'R' story. So if you like my story REVIEW it, it will mean a lot to me and I will update this as soon as possible. Enjoy!!   
  
-L.Park's : ) 


	2. Making a way home between fear and lust

A/N: Oh wow, thanks for the reviews!! You're all so kind ^^. Here's chapter #2! Anyway, I don't think this is an eerie story at all, some of you might think like that but am just getting started with stuff like that! So anyhow, this story is rated "R" for: Mild language, violence, and lemony situations! Okay enough of my talk, enjoy this chapter! **oh and to make it clear those 'shadowy' things I called them nothing other than by 'IT'… you'll see what I mean!   
  
~~~  
  
Disclaimer\\ I do NOT own Magic Knight Rayearth //  
  
~~~  
  
Chapter II- Making a way home between fear and lust.   
  
***  
  
-He woke up feeling his whole body freezing up and he didn't do anything about it other than lay there hoping for something to arrive and that something seemed to be getting closer by the second as he thought about it. Now as he felt cold again he asked himself how could he not be cold? It was freezing in this place as if he was in a fridge, and his whole body was bare except for the golden necklace that he wore around hi neck with a blue sapphire on the center in the shape of a dragon. Exposed to nothing other than the coldness and darkness of this place, there was nothing good about this place nor anything that would stand it out to make it attractive in the slimmest thing. He just laid there holding on to nothing and below him was nothing at all either, it was as if this place was a dream where someone can only see itself and nothing around but negative and empty space and when he tried to imagine this place as something else nothing ever good came to mind other than revolting illusions. Perplexing this place was at times and he was tired of all of this. He was frustrated by this place feeling this nothingness tearing out his flesh as if limb by limb painfully. All he could think of now at this exact moment was all the blood he shed and drank throughout his agonizing time… feeling drop. This place was where he could really focus about that and think through it clearly and hope that he would never again return to that, but even he knew that his hunger was a thousand times stronger than his will. Feeling the hate that other so deeply felt for him and the love that he so rightfully won in the shadows and a respect from all of those repugnant creatures that in the final moment never facilitated him. Thinking about this made him growl with anger and he then smiled with a delight as he sat up and ran his fingers through his long silver hair and sighed seeing his breath in the wintriness of this place.   
  
"Its cold…" He said to himself, knowing that rightly. All of the sudden from behind him a shadow appeared, a figure that came into view with a black and tattered cloak that covered its head with the hood and went all the way to the bottom where it was ragged up. He looked up at it with a slight laugh as he saw 'IT' looking forward with no other expression on its face. That face was pale, with nothing there but the shape and curves of a very thin masculine face and it did no sudden movements.   
  
"I see you're back" he said to that thing and it didn't look down on him and just looked forward.   
  
'Mine…' it whispered and placed its cold hand on his bare shoulder revealing its steel-like nails that gently rested on him. That being was nothing more and nothing less than one of his many minions and bad doers outside this place, which were of immense help to him; to carry out with is work that had been left unfinished in the land of Cephiro until he would return and carry out himself.   
  
'She was afraid…master… she was very afraid' it whispered and it removed that hand from his shoulder as he quickly dashed in front of him in the blink of an eye.   
  
"I know she was," he replied "Because I can now feel myself beginning to grow stronger every second… and it is all thanks to her." He said and then looked over at his minion who turned around and again faced forward and it looked very stable with what it was looking at. He then stood up to walk next to it taking in a deep breath and exhaling with a deeper meaning to his existence trying to loosen up his muscles he grinned and closed his eyes and then opened them slowly revealing his cat-like eyes again feeling his body tingle with excitement to have her here.   
  
'I helped too master…' it whispered but didn't move   
  
"You were there and that was the only thing you were good for… all of your actions and movements are made by me!"   
  
'I brought her here…'   
  
"I brought her here!" He found himself growling lowly having to discuss these kinds of matters with one of his minions who wasn't supposed to be mouthing up him. "I made you, you obey! It was I who brought her here!"   
  
'Mine…' it hissed wanting to move forward but he quickly caught it by the arm pressing his hand hardly against his arm making it shriek with annoyance.   
  
"My lady awaits" He growled and shook him backwards as he made his way towards her. What he had been waiting for was here, and at last she would set him free, he thought  
  
'Mine!…' it hissed once again and dashed forward, but as soon as it set forward he caught it by the robes pulling it backwards.   
  
"She's mine you dimwit!" he growled grabbing it around the neck and the other hand around its forehead twisting it to the right with great strength. There was nothing more to it that those few minutes for him to finish that obstacle. Now as he threw the body to the floor he could see it turning to white dust that just flew away in a dim whirlwind. He only laughed slightly and picked up the cloak throwing it around himself to cover his nakedness and straightened himself up grinning. He looked over to where she was and began to slowly walk towards her, breathing in and exhaling out gently thinking about how beautiful she would be, because he had never before seen her nor heard her voice which he would much enjoy. How much he would of enjoyed getting her here by himself and touch her flesh with his hands and make her feel unequal to all around her but that didn't matter now… she was here now.   
  
"You feel so beautiful" He whispered as he walked closer, he couldn't see her but yet he could feel her fragile energy do so much for him on the inside as well as the outside. And he would do so much to be inside her. He could feel her close to him and he was unwilling aroused her energy that felt so warn and gentle, and even though her energy was a dim one he knew that even if he got a stronger energy it would have been hard for him to thrive fear in them but this was different, this girl was special in many ways already. She had a wonderful sent that attracted him without mistake and it was one sent that he would without a question surrender to. He smiled at the sight of this and walked on carefully until when in that dark place far away he could see a figure and that made him exult all over his body. As he got closer he was struck with a greater sent in his nostrils that made him inhale heavily and making his body shiver with an even more awaiting anticipation that made him want to leap on to her and drink in all of her precious energy ripping away every irritation of her face and turn it into a glee and now as he had finally made his way to her he saw that her beauty was blindingly to his eyes, she was every inch of beauty all over her body from head to toe and he imagined what beauty she held beneath that thin dress of hers. Her hair was a beautiful blue that covered over her shoulders as she laid there down to her thigh, unconscious she laid there resting on her right shoulder on one side with her right arm tucked under her neck and her left arm thrown slightly over her waist. Feeling her and knowing how beautiful she was he dropped to his knees slowly and placed his hand slightly on her thigh, but as he did, at his very touch her eyes sprung wide open and they were the most beautiful eyes he had ever laid his on upon. And when she looked at him her first reaction was fright and jumped away from him like a scared animal that fear that made him smile even brighter with every move of weakness she gave towards him. It made him stronger… and taking him One Step Closer, to his freedom.   
  
"Fear me" He whispered crawling towards her slowly watching where he stood on.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She cried, this wasn't right at all, she though. This had to be a nightmare for sure and one that she wanted out of now at this very second. But she then remembered what happened last night or if it had even been last night, or that this was another dimensional shift of her nightmare. But it wasn't and she looked over at where he was coming closer to her. She couldn't make the whole details of his face because he had that cloak covered his head and the shadows it casted kept her from seeing him clearly.   
  
"You're so beautiful…" He whispered again and caught her smooth leg to keep her from crawling away from him. Slowly he made his way atop of her and she whimpered lowly feeling his strong body slightly press against her fragile one and he breathed from in between her chest all the way to her jaw. She them whimpered louder and he was aroused instantly again and she felt it right below her belly, since he was bare and only with that ragged robe on him made it even more obvious.   
  
"Don't hurt me" She pleaded and looked away from him nervously as she felt him breathing heavily on her neck and she felt scared by this. She didn't say anything and it wasn't because she couldn't indeed she could but something held her back as if he were telling her to hold still and to hold on tightly and that it would soon be over but he opened his mouth to taste her skin and hissing softly she felt two fangs pressing against her neck and she pulled away with a cry "No!" She cried covering her mouth to keep her from crying but he could see her tears beginning to flow. He laughed even louder with a sinister sound in it, this was making him feel so good inside, and his energy was returning to him faster than he would of expected it would. He stood up and smiled at her with a gentle sigh, but that still didn't do anything to calm her fear.   
  
"Be afraid…Umi" He said laughing "Its all the better for me, because you see that is my goal right here… to make you feel scared right now. I can assure you once I am out of this miserable place there would be no reason for you to fear me, ad eventually you will become the partner of a Dark Stalker…" He said making his way towards her, now she didn't move to hear those words from him and she tried to look to her sides for a place to run, but it was all too dark for her to see a way out and it looked like there wasn't even a way out if this place. It seemed like if she ran to one side she would fall into an abyss or something that she couldn't see, and she hated the dark so much. She hated places where she couldn't feel where she was and unfortunately this was one of those places. Now he reached her and slid an arm around her waist and looked away from him once again   
  
"Look at me dimwitted girl!" He demanded pulling her head up and moving her chin up to look at him. She went all the way up to his neck and this made him feel even better and she still felt his arousal pushing against her almost entering her and what stood on their way was the clothing and it alone, otherwise he would be having a time of his life with her, and knowing this made him take even more advantage over her.   
  
"You're a very stubborn girl, aint ye?" He asked with another laugh   
  
"Am fending my self from you!" She replied with her elbows on his chest trying to push him away from her until her slid one hand to her thigh and brought it around his own thigh.   
  
"Can you stop this?" He asked with a teasing tone "This is starting to annoy me you know? I like it but please, this is going a tiny bit too far" he said and when she did she knew exactly what she meant and it made her blush stopping her struggle.   
  
"Much, much, much better" He said setting her free from his grip. And by his gentle tone she could feel that he wasn't so much scary as he had been earlier now.   
  
"P-Please tell me where I am" She said nervously and embraced herself   
  
"My Place" He said with a more gentle tone "the one and only, Cephiro" He said. Without saying anything she covered her mouth with disbelief and tears flowed down her cheeks again. This place…Cephiro was the land where she had left four years ago, and the place that made her feel so loved by everyone around her… that place that Hikaru had saved by becoming the Pillar, that place where she fought many battles that she won for the sake of others here in Cephiro…   
  
"Ce-Cephiro…" She whispered lowly and then laughed "No- No this cant be, there is no way for me--I-I-… it cant be! Y-You're lying!" She cried pointing at him but he quickly slapped her hand away from pointing him.   
  
"Are you calling me a liar? I am anything but a liar if you should know… that I can assure you" He said as he once again slid his arm around her waist, but this time she wasn't facing him and she pressed her back against his chest. "Listen…" He whispered to her ear, tucking her hair above her ear for her to hear him more clearly. "I think it is time for me to show you… what's love its really about. With me you will feel superior and adored….I have prepared this special moment for the two of us, and there is nothing now that will stop me from that…" He said lowly picking her up in his arms and walked forward, she still felt scared and now even more… the fear again grew in her and she could feel that he had something special stored for her, but she didn't know that that was just the first faze of his plan.   
  
"Now listen" He said lowly and looked down on her "This is going to hurt just one bit, but I want you to relax now… the fear in you should be fading now. There is no need for that anymore… you now belong to me, and I will teach you many things that will affect you, Cephiro and I" She heard him speak to her softly but at the same time she could feel numb once again, and now that he held her in his arms she felt odd, and she wanted so many answers right now, answers that he would eventually have to answer to her, and there would be so many new things to her that she would feel and that she wished she didn't feel, but yet he kept on talking to her "Today am free, and it is all thanks to you… I owe you so much" She then began to feel her vision go blurry but she smiled "Good girl…" He whispered "if you're asleep it wont be as painful, I will take care of you until the time for me to hurt you comes, and believe me I am having thoughts about it already… with me you will feel a woman…" That was about all she could hear from him, some things she didn't hear, but most of it she did.   
  
"W-What's your name?" She asked and that was all she could hear as she blacked out, but knowing she had he still answered her   
  
"My name is Koryu, Umi" saying nothing more he kept on walking in the darkness with her in hand, thinking about what would Cephiro looked like now, after 600 years of captivity, in this place of darkness, but the next day… it would be a wonderful one, and his ways would begin once again… with a woman at his hand, a woman that he could win and claim as his own. Now as he took one more step he began to vanish, and in that place of darkness only his shadow could be seen and the last thing heard there was the scream of a girl that had set free something that she wasn't supposed to even touch…   
  
****  
  
A/N: TADA!! The END!! Wooo whoooo! I hoped you all liked my story. J/K! Am just beginning, next chapter is going to be--- Cant tell! You'll have to wait. I hope you enjoy it, and tell me what you think of my story, I loooove to hear from all of you who read my story!   
  
~L.Park's 


	3. Slaughter and a love temptation LEMON

A/N: I dint think you people would like my story at all *sobs* Since its my first one I thought you all were going to go like :Boo! You suck at writing: *Sob* thank you guys so much for your reviews! Keep them coming, u_u and I think my "made up character" 'Koryu' is pronounced 'Kohri-u' not the 'Ryu' sound at the end. This chapter contains one of the many LEMONS that I will throw in this story, yes there is more than one Lemon, So enjoy and Review! (and if this Lemon isn't that great just let me know and I'll make it better for the next one)   
  
Disclaimer-I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth*   
  
*   
  
Chapter 3- Slaughter and a love temptation (LEMON)  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
- Her scream was the last thing he ever heard from that ugly place where he now left in the past. After being locked there for over 600 years, that was now over and a thing of the past, and even though it was from the past he would never forget that place… now she was here with him to help him in what she could do… to love him and he would soon enough learn to love her too because she set him free, she allowed him to be out in the world of Cephiro where he belongs…feeling empty was a thing of the past and something that he didn't feel anymore, he felt his body so warm when he was holding her in his arms that he didn't want this moment to go away rather stay and last for eternity. Now back to his land, where he could roam at night freely to do what he wanted, because 600 years ago… it wasn't the same. And there his story began…again he cleared his thoughts of that as he remembered that was gone and would never again return… and as he walked through the quiet forest in the night and light only coming from that moons that were in every cardinal direction he could look down on her face that was like a baby that slept peacefully and he wanted to touch in a away that would satisfy the kind of hunger he was seeking at this very moment when he looked down on her. That beautiful girl that he was holding so tightly to was untouched by any other being's beauty that he had laid eyes upon, she was one of a kind. As soon as he had stepped through the portal from that place to this he could feel her energy bump up to an enormous vigor that he had just felt from her and his other hunger had once again ignited deep within his cold flesh… and he wanted to roam through the darkness feeling the warm flesh on his lips and the warm blood running through his lips and giving himself a feast for celebration but he remembered that he had her here with him and that if he let his instincts come over him he might not be cautious of his actions and take her in the process which was something he didn't want to do. Now he looked down on her with a slight smile on his face.   
  
"Rest my dear" he said "We have such a long way to go" and as he said that three shadows dashed to his side and looking down on her.   
  
"Rest" They hissed and every time that they hissed and whispered their voice faded in an echo "Is for the weak"   
  
"She's weak right now… but later she wont be and when that time comes she would be so tender in my arms…" he said to them and kept on walking through the quiet and eerie forest stepping on the new fallen leafs feeling his heavy breathing and hearing the soft pulse of her heartbeat all around his head saying nothing else he walked on, feeling his castle… his home closer than ever and thinking how it had changed within the centuries and if that castle of him was even inhabited and if it was, there would be a mass of slaughtering on that place for those creatures and being trespassing his sanctuary…  
  
***  
  
-The next day it was a cold and rainy one, and he had to seek refuge in the obscurity of a cave, and those minions of him were now up to six and they were all closed up in him and her, to keep them warm. But he said nothing and only caressed her long silky hair by running his fingers though her hair and exploring the shapes of her body, he sat there with her in between his legs and her face resting against his chest while she was unconscious, and this would have been a completely different scene if she was awake…. He could only feel her energy increasing rapidly to his delight feeling her tender skin with his fingertips.   
  
"You're too beautiful…" He said and he slowly picked her up to give them a more comfortable position at feeling her body, she looked so peaceful right now that she was asleep and he loved the feeling of it and he loved her scent too, that of freshly wet gingers, he had felt the feeling of being with other women in his arms, but none of those women gave out the same lust that he was feeling for Umi right now, in other women he would only seek them for a fun ride but with Umi something told him that he could go a long way with her and this might be the girl that he would keep this redeemer girl as his princess… he would first have to turn her into his own and then she could be claimed as his, stupid his feelings were. He thought. Why was he so drawn to this girl like this… like he had known her for all his life, or maybe she was with him all along in spirit but never in body. As he thought about this feelings he was having all of the sudden he felt a sting on his chest that throbbed with strength which made him growl, but he didn't want to let go of her and he only held her tighter.   
  
'Feed…' The shadows hissed and leaned closer to Koryu and Umi to keep him warm and he groaned with pain knowing what was happening.   
  
"Take care of her" He told his minions as he stood up and handed to her to three of them, one held her, one stood next to it, and the other stood watching outside for any threats.   
  
"You three come with me!" he demanded of the remaining minions but before he was about to set out he took another glance at Umi who rested in the arms of his minion, and how much he wanted to give her a kiss on those soft lips of hers but he knew that he had no time for that right now… he didn't say anything else and se t outside in the rain with his three minions two by his side and one behind him dashing through the forest looking for a prey.   
  
  
  
-Moments later when he left she awoke to the sound of fallen rain and the loud thunder that was going on outside making her feel scared. She didn't open her eyes and she tried to figure out what was going on around her and she could hear whispers all around her head making her even more afraid. She tried to remember what happened before and all she could recall was her being at her house with some strange thing following her and hurting her, then she was in another place a dark place that she dint know of, but that didn't make her feel easy, and now she was waking up again to a cold place and she wanted all of this to stop already and go home to her place… when she opened her eyes she saw two shadows looking down on her with one holding her, and those faces of them… again no expression and no facial features on them, it was as if they were wearing a theatrical mask with nothing where the eye-ball was supposed to go it was just two empty sockets, and that was all they had for facial feature nothing more, and sometimes she wondered where did their hisses came from… again her first instinct was to scream but she knew that there was no point it looked useless by now. Instead now she kept calm inhaling and exhaling heavily as she looked up at those things.   
  
"Where am I?" She asked nervously   
  
"Koryu…" They hissed and lifted her up to her feet and when those things saw that she was shivering with cold and backing away from them with fear and one of those things threw a cloak to her to cover her fragile body, even though those things were ruthless they know when they are given orders and knowing Koryu the should follow every step of his instructions, but that today wasn't part of the plan…it gently extended its ram to hand her the cloak and she timidly took it, reaching up for it and pulling it towards her quickly covering the few clothing that she had on, and then she had realized what those things had told her just now, they hissed the name of 'Koryu' the last thing she had heard from that place she had been earlier…  
  
"Where's Koryu?" she asked but those things didn't reply right off, and instead moved all together at a same time towards her and she walked backwards feeling her bare feet touching the mud that was when she began to feel the cold rain dripping on her through the cloak.   
  
"Kill…" They hissed and she only backed away hearing them whispered that awful thing to her, where they really going to kill her? That was something she didn't want to stick around to find out. "Kill!" They hissed with a shriek on their voices watching them fly towards her she screamed in terror and began to run away from that place not knowing where she would go to next but that didn't matter right now and it didn't even crossed her mind, it all just came to the conclusion that she should run for her life. Again she was chased like she felt she had been all along and she was quite tired of it, chased now for something she didn't know and like many times before she was going to get hurt though this one looked like an external and physical wound, and these weird beings were following her now making those scary shrieks that scared her to death. Now as she ran faster every second she could hear the rain beginning to fall harder on her making her way more dangerous and what she didn't give to have at least something that could help her against these things that were on to her every move… then all of the sudden as she thought of this she gave a low groan of pain filled with tears, feeling those steel-like nails penetrating the back of her shoulders, with that she gave out a painful cry letting herself fall to her knees, shivering she looked over her shoulders to those shadows that began to take out a dagger from under their robes and all she could do now was hope that something would happen that would save her from all of this pain. She only whimpered looking down towards her right elbow that felt the warm blood drip by the side and into the muddy water all around her. She took a deep breath and tried to crawl away from those things   
  
"Kill!" Those things shrieked and moved towards her stepping on the cloak of hers raising the daggers above their heads ready to make the killing.   
  
"No!" She screamed closing her eyes knowing that she could do nothing to stop those things and that this was her end…when a few seconds passed and there was no sudden noise other than the rain and the thunder she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulders once again and when she did she gasped and an even more horrifying fear overcame her, seeing one of those things now headless… and as that headless thing fell to the side she could see a familiar face from behind with a sword in hand and with a scowl on his face, she didn't know if he was menacing or friendly right now, but she was thankful that he had saved her and saying nothing else she got up slowly and wrapped her arms around him burying her face on his chest.   
  
"Thanks for saving me!" She cried sobbing on his chest still feeling pain on her back and it began to hurt even more by every move she made; but somehow she was feeling comfortable on his arms. When he saw how warm she was in his arms he dropped his sword and returned a warm embrace, and when he did it made her feel that he wasn't going to hurt her at all and instead right now he was protecting her… something he had never done for someone before until now, right now that he was holding her in his arms. Deep inside him something told him to stop and fly away from her arms but his heart told him to hold on to her even tighter, but then again he could not be called as a being that had a heart and for a second he thought that what he though was his heart telling him to love her was nothing more but his hunger and the lust that he was feeling right now, knowing that his true form was being pushed to come out…   
  
'Thank you…" Umi whispered once again and in reply he smiled at her knowing that she was in pain and tried not to touch her where the wound had been made, at the minute he thought of that his anger returned to him; but now towards her, it was towards his minions who were doing all of this and he didn't know why the hell they were acting like this towards her… though he was worried about that he was willing to bring down and diminish his shadows to protect her. And there it was again: those feeling that he was having towards her it was as if everything that was going on now was related to her and if she was blamed for and he knew it he would care less just to stand by her side. Yet it came back to him; why were his minions acting like that? Was it because they felt something from her that he didn't, or was it just the instinct to kill anything that had warm flesh and blood…? - He looked down on Umi and wanted to give her a kiss and stop her from crying, and make her beg for more but he saw that she was in pain and he had to take her to a safe place and heal that wound. She noticed him staring down on her and she too looked up at him shyly and until now she realized how attractive he was… though silver hair and green eyes which she had noticed too that had changed from the golden cat-like eyes looked wonderful on him and his skin even though it was cold, it made her feel warm…he softly touched her cheek and leaned down. This was supposed to made her surrender to him but it wasn't like he had expected it, and instead she pulled away with a blush on her face at the same time that she moaned in pain.   
  
"Afraid of me?" He asked teasingly   
  
"N-no" She replied nervously watching him walk behind her and sliding an arm around her waist feeling her wound aching more but yet she didn't complain…   
  
"Brave girl… because if you don't fear me, there should be nothing out there that could possibly scare you" he whispered pressing his body tighter against hers while she felt her shiver, a game that he loved to play and right now he wanted in with her. "Umi…" He whispered "I never thought you would be this beautiful, and now I want you to be mine and mine alone… I want to taste you" Hearing what he meant Umi's face went bright red and he laughed slightly.   
  
"I-I-" She tried to answer him but he interrupted her.   
  
"Answer me later when you're in my castle" he whispered all of the sudden and threw his robe around her covering all of her body and face.   
  
"Wait!" she cried but she felt him covering her and making her black out feeling him lift her up.   
  
- A few minutes later she was put down gently to her feet still feeling a bit dizzy, but he held her gently clasping her hand on his while he began to walk slowly through a long hallway… as she began to focus clearly on this place she began to notice that this place was ancient and the wretchedness of this place made her feel woe inside. The walls of this place were not in bad condition but they needed some work and it seemed that this place was inhabited by life, because there were torches on the wall and the glass windows to the left were beautifully decorated and a statue of a dragon on every end of a window, but it still looked a bit old… Umi noticed Koryu looking from left to right at the same time that he squeezed her hand tighter and there was every reason for him to be upset…somebody else had been living here for the past centuries and this made his blood boil and his rage grew deeper giving the real him a real reason to come out and take a stand, but he knew that he had to control his anger or at least take it out on something. And that something was going to get a piece of his mind when he came into their faces… Umi didn't say anything feeling his hands taking a tighter hold of her grip, feeling his fingers clasping in between hers at this she blushed once again. He didn't say anything and threw his cloak hood over and signaled her to do the same thing. As they got closer to the entrance of that door, they began to hear more noises coming into their heads. At first it was a dim sound but now it had turned into a louder sound of a violin playing with great enthusiasm, and Umi and Koryu could hear the laughs and loud screams of joy of the people who were there, but to Koryu it was a joy that would last for a few moments later…   
  
"I will heal your wound in a few minutes my love" He whispered not knowing what she would answer to this by calling her his love but he only saw her smile in return. "But first I have to take care of this idiots who have dared to intrude my palace…"   
  
"You're going to kill?" She asked, looking to her right away from him.   
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you really have to?"   
  
"Umi…" He whispered softly as he lifted her chin and made her look towards his eyes "If I don't do this, then it will only mean that am weak and that am allowing those scum to win over me…they felt no pity for me. Why should I feel pity for them?" he whispered and when he finished his sentence he leaned down and gently kissed her top lips, this was something he wanted to do since he saw her and now that he was kissing her it was a blissful moment for him at first he started off as a soft kiss that turned a bit more rough when he felt her opening her mouth to allow him to explore deeper within her. He quickly threw his arm around her and backed away against the wall allowing him to be comfortable and give him more possession of her fragile body…Umi only moaned but Koryu didn't know if she moaned of pain because he was holding on to tight and hurting her wound or if it was because she was begging for more either way he kept his kiss until he pulled away in order to breath, but all that was left out of him was a slight laugh with a sigh, while she only blushed. That was such an extraordinary kiss that she wanted to experience again and for the first time a kiss had really taken her breath away….  
  
"That was the beginning of what we will finish up tonight" he said touching her tender cheek and then moved off the wall and looked forward once again. Umi nodded and slid her arm beneath his own and continued on walking. When he reached the entrance he pushed both doors open with a loud creak that it made the people there look towards them. Umi looked ahead towards this huge place where she had just entered to and gasped; the place was about the height of 4 stories tall, there were six corners to every side of the room and at the center of that cathedral a fire was made with the villagers people there, their clothing was a tacky one that seemed like they were here as a refuge and that this was their only home. Their clothing were simple robes that were half torn and dirty. Umi held on tighter to his arms and looked at the people who were staring back at the two of them with an annoyed look that made her want to hide her face on the cloak and only hold on to Koryu. She shifted her eyes towards that place once again and looked towards the windows all around them and the windows were in the shape of a circle and the different mixed colors that gave it a collage look like the ones seen at church… at the end of every window there was a floral design made out of white Kikyos and white roses by the look of it the people here had really kept this place up to speed. When she looked above there was no concrete to make the ceiling and instead it was a shape of a triangle with that same color glass that didn't allow much light to come through, and sure there wasn't sun outside because it had once again began to rain. Umi looked up at Koryu who had a scowl on his face from seeing these people here and she saw his cat-like eyes replacing his emerald ones, and as he did he pulled away from Umi growling lowly with rage.   
  
"Hey look everyone, we've got ourselves two visitors!" A drunk man said listing his canteen of beer up in the air while he laughed. Everyone laughed too and looked over at Koryu and Umi.   
  
"A pretty lady isn't seeing here that often!" A young man shouted and came out from in between the crowd holding up a silver knife and walking up to them. "You'll be pleasant to have around" He said walking past Koryu who stood there like a stone looking over at the people there with anger on his face but at the corner of his eye he saw as the young blonde walked up to Umi and touched her hair that was tucked beneath the hood. Umi whimpered and looked over at Koryu.   
  
"We'll have some fun…" The young man whispered leaning down on her, but she quickly shoved him off and ran towards Koryu hiding behind him. The young man laughed and teasingly walked over to her again making the people there laugh with amusement seeing this, but the only ones laughing here were Umi and Koryu… "Come now, stupid girl!" He shouted grabbing her wrist and pulling him towards him and at that exact moment Koryu reacted and pulled Umi behind him punching the young man on his face making it tilt backwards and landing him on his rear. He quickly got to his feet and brushed the blood off his nose drawing his knife in front of him aiming at Koryu.   
  
"No one can touch, Umi but me!" Koryu growled quickly dashing behind the young man at the same time that he took the knife from his grip. Before the young man knew it Koryu was behind him…and was only allowed to blink once before feeling the knife run trough his throat and feeling his warm blood escaping. Koryu then took the knife and he knew that the young man was already dead but he kept on the assault by penetrating the knife through the young man's throat seeing the blood squirt and watching the body fall forward with a bloody neck and a knife through the throat. The people at seeing this screamed and Umi gasped covering her mouth to stop her from screaming watching the blood all around the corpse.   
  
"You monster!" A Woman screamed picking up her torch pointing out to him, Koryu laughed and pulled the man's knife from the throat throwing it at the woman's direction and as he had expected it the knife went through her forehead, killing her on the instant. He only laughed harder and looked above where he had expected his army to arrive….   
  
"You scum have come here to my palace without permission while I was locked away and you all feast upon sacred land….and you expect me to walk in here without a care in this miserable world and let you all continue with all of this nonsense?" He said angrily taking a step forward to the people who began to crowd together at the center of the room and this made his plan faster than what he had expected it to go… "For six hundred years I was locked away by your ancestors from your damn village and they locked me away in that place of darkness…instead of them helping me and repaying me for all of my help they treated me like scum and threw me away in there? But to you am not giving you the pleasure of living to tell the tale…because this day is the day you ladies and gentleman die!" He growled and these people only backed away now remembering about the tales they had heard about the Dark Stalker of the old times… and it had now returned to hunt them and as Koryu had just said it.   
  
"Y-You m-monster! Leave us in peace!" Someone shouted in from between the crowd.   
  
"You beast!"   
  
Koryu's rage grew deeper within him and walked backward to behind Umi and embraced her from behind and as he did she felt a cold go down her spine forgetting about the pain right now, she didn't say anything and instead she looked at the people who were scared and in anguish that made her feel sorry for them…  
  
"Let my minions feat upon your flesh and blood, and drink in your souls!" He yelled and the people only looked at him with fear in their eyes, Umi looked at the crowd once again and looked over to where a little boy about 10 years old was holding on to a young lady with tears in his eyes staring back at Umi knowing what would come next for them.   
  
"Umi where are you going?!" Koryu shouted watching her run away from his hold and into that little boy who stood crying on the crowd.   
  
"Don't kill them, Koryu!" She cried, "Don't kill them…" She whispered in between her tears holding the little boy that she had taken away from the young lady.   
  
"Umi don't get in my way!" He warned   
  
"Don't kill them please!" She pleaded   
  
"Umi!" Koryu shouted   
  
"Koryu don't!" She cried back, but when she looked back at the people there was a man who held out a sword and directed it to her.   
  
"We don't need this monster's whore to come and save us!" The man shouted pushing Umi into the ground while she still held on to the little boy who kneeled to her side and helped her up.   
  
"Are you okay miss?" He asked   
  
"Yes…" She replied. Koryu growled and ran up to her pulling her backwards along with the little boy.   
  
"Kill them!" Koryu shouted as he looked up at his minions that began to crawl down through the wall making those horrible shrieking sound. Umi held on to the little boy and Koryu held on to her burying her face on his chest. She only heard the horrifying screams of the people that screamed as she heard the shrieking of the shadows and that sound of flesh being ripped away while she still heard that stabbing sound of the steel-like claws of those beings…those people didn't even stood a chance.   
  
***X***************************************************************X***  
  
- She laid on that bed faced down feeling the pain on her back growing deeper on her back by every breath she took and she laid there looking over her shoulder to her right where she could hear the thunder going on outside. She thought about those painful screams she had heard before and she wished that she could of at least have done something and she knew that she tried but Koryu overpowered her…and now once again he was having control of her as she felt his cold hands ripping through her thin dress…  
  
"Relax" he whispered leaning down sitting next to her.   
  
"It hurts" She moaned feeling his fingers remove all of her clothing and at first she blushed feeling her whole body naked and cold and she watched as he watched her with close attention taking notice of every curve of her body. All of the sudden she saw him crawl on top of her from behind her straddling her softly not setting all of his weight on her.   
  
"What are you doing?" She asked nervously moaning with pain.   
  
"Relax, this wont be that painful" He whispered and felt her soft flesh on his lips as his lips moved up to where the wound was. At first she felt a bit confused without knowing what he was doing but at the same time she liked what he was doing… because it gave her the impression that he was actually doing something totally different and that different thing that she was willing to take to any level at this very moment. Now as the kiss moved up it reached to where here wound was and where he opened his mouth and let his tongue brush over the blood and gently drank out of her. She groaned feeling a sting on her back and felt him drinking of her blood. even though this was crazy she closed her eyes and continued to let him take her in…  
  
"You're beautiful…" He whispered in between his kissed and she only moaned in reply. He then pulled away licking his lips sitting up right above her hips. Was he actually going to do this with her? Yes. Because right now that he was touching her it made him tingle with an weird feeling and her very touch made him shiver with enthusiasm and made him want to cry out of joy at the same time that he wondered; if he was like this right now he wondered what it would actually be when he was inside her. He pulled his cloak off and revealed his masculine body and the one that she had never seen before in her life as this was the fist time that she was seeing him in his bare flesh. She still felt pain on her back but as she sometimes had said there was strength for so many things and this was one of them. Koryu watched the blush on her face fade away and he was feeling a bit uncomfortable by the position she was on so he gently turned her around and made her straddle him. That was when he could finally see the fullness of her breasts, watching her body like this began to arouse him and all he could do now was place his hands on her hips and guide them up to where he cupped both her breasts that fit perfectly in his hands. She looked down on to where he was touching her and she placed her hands on top of his telling him to touch here and take everything into her. He leaned down and kissed her and again their tongues met and this time it was a rough kiss that pushed her down on the bed and made her moan barely being able to breath. And for the first time in his history there was finally a woman that seemed to breath the life that had been taken away into him once again…and he loved it to no ends. When he pulled away he moved his kiss softly down her neck and to her chest where he opened his mouth and began to suckle in happily hearing her moan louder and every moan that she gave out was because of him because of his touch she was feeling love within her. She moved her hands to his head and pressed him down harder on her running her fingers through that beautiful long silver hair that looked wonderful on him, and that was when she felt his mouth shift to the right breast and began the process once again at the same time that his hand slid down to in between her legs. She whimpered lowly and buried her nails on the bed feeling the pleasure that he was giving her already and he was just beginning with her…  
  
"K-Koryu…" She moaned throwing her head back. He pulled away from her breast and continued his way down beneath her belly where he pulled his hand away and spread her legs to give him room. She moaned again and she opened her mouth gasping, he could feel the flesh of her sex against his mouth and could smell the muskiness of her arousal in his nose and he began to lick her; his tongue working between the ready opening of hers. Now he could hear her moan louder and felt her body beginning to rock at the movement of his tongue, and he loved the verbal and physical reaction of love making and coming from her this was an endless bliss for him. When she remained quiet it allowed him to hear the noises of their bodies moving clearly and the harsh raggedness of their breathing, and the wet sound of his tongue lapping in between her sex walls. He continued to thrust his tongue in until she finally came with a loud moan making him stop.   
  
He sat up and straddled her once again with her thigh around his hips holding him tightly knowing that she was ready for him to enter her and even though he would of loved for her to reciprocate the act that he had just done, he would leave it for her to do during their next time and for now it was going to be the way he wanted it. He placed his hands on her hips and looked down on her with a grin on his face.   
  
"Do you really want this?" He asked her  
  
"Yes" She replied, lifting her face up to kiss him and he began to feel himself hard enough to enter her, and saying nothing more he slowly began to push into her. When she was kissing him she had her eyes closed and he was watching every movement of her body, and he kissed her while he was still going inside her watching her eyebrows narrow feeling him deep inside her. She pulled away and fell on the bed feeling his member go in her, thrusting and pumping. Speeding up the process by the second, until he got to the right pace. He dropped on top of her while he still went in and out and he embraced her tightly locking one of her hands against the bed while his other hand was having some fun with her left breast. Then he shifted her on top of her while he was still inside her and she began to work on him, placing both her hands on his chest while he placed his hands on her buttocks and helped her speed up faster and she began to pant with pleasure feeling him inside her working on her walls while he pumped her full with his manhood. She began to move faster on top of him faster and faster by the second feeling his hard member go into her in and out while she began to scream out his name with joy going in and out of his hard member. This was something she had felt before but never had it been as pleasant as this because for the first time she was enjoying every last second out of it and he enjoyed her as well. No other woman that he had been with filled him as much as she was right now this woman for him was like no other and he planned to enjoy her as much as he could. She smiled looking down on him and he only squeezed her buttocks and pushed her in harder every second feeling him pumping her full. This went on for a while and she was now beginning to sweat as well as him and their bodies were beginning to get sore but this placed no obstacle for him and instead made him want to pump harder as he felt themselves coming to the final point and right now that they were at the climax point the gashed his teeth and looked up an her who's eyes were narrowing with every panting she took in. He lifted himself up a little bit only sustaining himself with the elbows still gashing feeling her push in and out and the soft flesh of her sex contracting and expanding pumping and thrusting in every drop of him into her, that's when she felt herself coming so she decided to go as fast as she could until she finally came and collapsed atop of him with a slight laugh and tears in her eyes while he still worked on her for a few seconds until he too came taking a deep breath breathing heavily on her hair and feeling her breathing on his chest, she wanted to roll over next to him but he stopped her.   
  
"No," He whispered "I want to stay in a little longer…" Even though he knew that his manhood was already sore he still wanted her on top of him feeling her juices on his hips. And their breathing faded away with the loud thunder that was going outside.   
  
"I love you, Umi" He whispered   
  
"Koryu…" She replied as she kissed him once again, and they stood like that for a while until she fell asleep but he kept on watching her beautiful that was now his… and for once he was happy to say that that was the best sex he had ever had…coming from the woman he now loved.   
  
***  
  
A/N: *Blush* S-so? You like? Great if you do! OMG this is the FIRST LEMON I have written so please no flames! I will add more lemons later on in the next chapters, because I don't know how long I would make this story, so if you like my story-REVIEW, if you don't like my story *Sob* too bad. Oh and if I suck at describing stuff am sorry am new at this! ^^   
  
-Angel Blu 


	4. A Dark Angel arrives and the Jealousy be...

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! My goal for this story was FIVE reviews! (L.O.L) and now am almost at twenty! Come on you can do it! Anyway, I am SO happy to hear from you people who read my story and I promise that I'll love you so much if you review my story ^^ Okay so enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think of the story so far!  
  
  
  
***IMPORTANT NOTE- Okay while I was writing this story I got some crazy ideas but they didn't fit with this one at all but they did fit with UMI, so what I was thinking was: To make a Story with some Characters of Rayearth Umi/Clef Story and Card Captor Sakura's Yue, yeah yeah I know it sounds crazy but I think it would turn out great, so its gonna be an *-Umi/Clef, Yue-* kind of story… that is if you all think it's a good idea.   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic Knight Ray earth, and I only own…nothing I OWN nothing….am poor and I live outside in a cardboard box, yup with a computer and with Internet access. See many things fit in my little box!   
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
\*_____________________________________________________________________*/  
  
-Umi woke up feeling the sun shinning on her smooth and bare body, shinning with a vigor that made her feel so warm now that she was here in his bed next to him while he held her tightly feeling Koryu's arm around her waist and her leg resting on his thigh. When she looked at him with her sleepy eyes she remembered every single little detail of what had happened last night and when she found herself thinking like that she blushed, because before him there had been two other guys but none of them had filled her the way that he did last night and no one had made her scream like the way Koryu did… and by the fire she saw in his eyes while he was making love to her and she was sure that there were going to be many more nights to come in this bed next to him.  
  
"Koryu…" She whispered placing her hand softly on his cheek, moving up to kiss him softly and when she did his eyes opened wide that almost made her jump of shock but his eyes were back to his emerald eyes. Last night she had remembered seeing his eyes almost red with his cat-like ones… it almost made her think that his eyes were Emerald when they were tamed and Cat-like yellow ones when he was angry or determined to something.   
  
"Umi" he said quickly rolling on top of her looking over at the window and as he did the light shinned brightly in his skin with enormous strength that made him roll off her to the left and land on the side of the bed with a thud, pulling the covers down with him. "Shit!" He cursed and then Umi looked over laughing at him down where he was hiding in the covers  
  
"Afraid of the light?" She teased and smiled at him.  
  
"Shut the fuck up and close those damn curtains!" he snarled and she gasped hearing him curse at her.   
  
"Excuse me but you have no righ-"  
  
"C-Close the fucking curtains, Umi! NOW!" He shouted once again from under the covers lifting his face up to see her showing his fangs and golden eyes, with anger on his eyes that she could almost see the layer of his eyeball turning red.   
  
"What's wrong, Koryu?" Umi asked leaning down on him, but he pushed her away and he ducked once again under the covers.   
  
"Umi do as I tell you and don't make me hurt you!!" He growled, Umi didn't look at him anymore and ran towards the windows closing all of the curtains that ran from the ceiling down to the ground itself, she took in a deep breath and exhaled turning around to see Koryu sitting up in the bed breathing heavily looking down and almost sweating by the look of it and she squeezed her hands feeling a bit frightened by the way that he was acting, it almost made her want to run out of that room and not face him. He ran his fingers back through his silky hair and looked over at her while he had his hand over his hand and could see her from in between his fingers. Now that she was standing there naked right before his eyes, he too remembered what had happened last night and as he looked at her he wanted to do it with her once again just to hear her scream out his name…and now that he looked at it she was the only girl that he wanted by his side. Unlike other women he had been with didn't satisfy as much as she had done. It made him laugh slightly remembering the fact that he was around 800 years old while she was only around 17 years old…. And ironic as it was he had been with thousands of women while she was only a fresh newborn to everyone else's eyes and to him she was a grown woman by now. But she had worked on him as if she was an expert and he had recalled it as 'The best sex he ever had' and there was no lie in that, because she was the one that he loved. Another thing he though about was the many nights he had spent with women and none of them not even one had woken up alive in his bed to see the morning light, and Umi was and will be the only one that will wake up every morning by his side and enjoy the rest of his life with her or so he thinks…  
  
"You're beautiful…Umi, the most beautiful girl that my eyes had laid its sight upon, and yet you're not even from this world, "…I do appreciate all of my effort for having brought you here…because if there is certain of is that I love you…" he smiled and took another glance at her and pulled the hand away from his face reaching out to her to come close to her and so she did slowly reaching out for his fingertips, when she touched his soft fingers he pulled her close to him on the bed. Now he had her weak again as she had not being last night at all, now that he had her beneath him once again he kissed her; but he felt her more willing this time as she locked her thighs around his waist.   
  
"You're beautiful too" She smiled   
  
"Do you love me?" He asked with a slight laugh kissing her again.   
  
"That…I think its too soon to tell"  
  
"Even thou made love to you?"   
  
"You're not the first one" She giggled, but when she said that he gave out a low growl.   
  
"So you don't love me?" He asked lifting up sustaining himself with his hands looking down on her while his silver hair fell on her chest.   
  
"I might…" She whispered   
  
"If I make love you again would you love me then?"  
  
"We'll see…" She whispered once again and pulled him down on top of her once again sealing his lips with hers. Again her touch was weakening him every second but he felt that at the same time he was getting stronger making love to the girl or woman as she now was, it was a blissful thing for him and it had no ends. His hand moved his hand from her cheek down to below her belly while he still explored her tender lips and when Umi felt Koryu's hand where he had it now she moaned and hearing her act like this made him hard almost instantly wanting to start over with her right now and by the looks of it, it was going to be like that. She moaned again and threw her arms around his neck with her eyes closed tight feeling his fingers entering her and soon found herself rocking to the movement of his hand and in his fingers he could feel the warm feeling of her arousal, then Koryu playfully pulled the covers on top of them and hid under them with a laugh that made her smile as well.   
  
"Should we do it once again?" He asked with a playful tone that made her laugh.   
  
"Nope"   
  
"Why?" Koryu groaned with a sigh   
  
"Am tired and I want to get dressed-"   
  
"Oh who cares about that I want to have sex with you! AGAIN!"   
  
"No…" she whispered "Now lets leave that for later" She said once again and wrapped the covers around her kicking him to the side but what she actually did was throw him to the side with a loud thud and she only heard his moan mixed with a laugh. If she was some other woman by this he would have killed her but Umi only made him laugh…because he loved her.   
  
"Fine you win, this time" he said wrapping the sheets around his waist while Umi sat on the bed watching him pull the clothes out of a closet and she watched him with such details and silence that almost made him want to blush but he only shook his head and continued on dressing.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
-It was now around noon outside, but the sunlight that he had seen earlier was now gone and was replaced by the dark clouds that freed the snow that was falling and it made him feel glad that it would be dark for many days now and that was a strength for him because that way he could predate easily during the day or at night because the sun wasn't present to place and obstacle on his way and soon enough his woman would join him during that time of the hunt…as he looked outside he looked around the balcony and saw that it was beautiful enough already when the grass had covered with the snow and it made him sight. To his annoyance he was having these weird feelings once again and he once again thought it was because of his love to Umi and it made him growl. No other woman had ever made him feel like this and in a way he liked it while in the other way he hared it, it made him act like those stupid humans that lived in Cephiro having these warm and tender feelings that he once sworn he would never again have… but look how he was now like a stupid kid that was in love. He laughed again thinking about this but this time he didn't know if it was because he was acting crazy or because he was doing the opposite of what he had sworn, either way he couldn't deny it.  
  
He looked up at the sky and then down again to the forest that surrounded all of his castle and in the darkness of the forest he could hear the howl of the wolves and the silent sound of the birds chirping and it called him deep inside him to come and hunt the living and drink the sweet blood and he felt like jumping out of there to go and hunt because for over 600 years he hadn't done it but once and he was hungry again. Then a sent that was oddly familiar struck him and he growled unwillingly as his emerald eyes turned back to the golden cat-like eyes and he clenched a fist looking over his shoulder to see a black figure behind him standing there leaning against the wall.   
  
"Koryu" He heard his name being called out and he could tell that it was that figure that was behind him. And oddly enough it was a familiar voice that he did not want to hear at this moment any voice would have been pleasant but not that one! "I thought I would find you here, Koryu, and here you are! It has been a while don't you think…brother" when Koryu turned to see that person who was standing there and it was that young boy that he had once loved so much and he was now here behind him without a care in this stupid world claiming to be his brother. "My dear brother has come back once again, what ever took you so long to come back and visit me. I think family is the most important thing that you should care about and yet you didn't even bother to come and say a 'hello' to me, your dear and lovely brother Kohaku…" he said and when he finished his sentence Koryu walked up to him and looked straight into his blue-silver eyes up to his spiky brown-blonde hair and it made him want to spit on his face with disgust flashing his cat-like eyes of him in the blink of an eye but Kohaku just snorted trying not to laugh and leaned backwards with a nervous laugh and ducked dashing next to Koryu.   
  
"Oh come on, Koryu. Aren't we close friends?" Kohaku laughed again teasingly and rested his elbow in Koryu's shoulder making Koryu shove Kohaku aside while Kohaku still laughed.   
  
"Oh, Koryu that attitude of yours has changed a lot if I may say. I mean last time I saw you, you were wild and rough without a clue on what you were doing and only acted to do bad… but look at you now, you're tamed?" Kohaku again snorted trying not to laugh and acted as if he was joking around and to Koryu this was no joke and was an insult.  
  
"I think you should watch your damn mouth, Kohaku" Koryu growled and looked at him once again. "You don't want to lose that pretty face of yours!"   
  
"Oh my big brother has gotten so feisty!" Kohaku said touching Koryu's silver hair and when he did Koryu grabbed him by the wrist and growled.   
  
"I am NOT your brother, Kohaku!" Koryu growled louder twisting his wrist trying to hurt him "You and I know that better than anyone, and if you ever insult me again I swear that that nice blade that you have by your side would be the one I'll use to slice your throat and feed it to the wolves!!" Then Kohaku pulled away rubbing his wrist and now a scowl had sprung on his face at hearing Koryu's threat. But Kohaku wasn't going to stop there….  
  
"Did your whore twist your mind last night while you were fucking her?!" Kohaku spat on the floor and walked in circles around Koryu "I saw the way you fucked her, Koryu. Don't tell me that you have found 'the right girl' in your life. Or is it that she gave you such a job that you now think on what you did to her last night?!"   
  
"My personal is none of your damn business, Kohaku and-"   
  
"Your personal life is everyone's business and even mine damn it. For all I cared always was you and your well being and now look what you come and show up with? A damn whore!" As he finished his sentence Koryu dashed forward to where he was punching him in the stomach with all the strength he had and pulled away from him watching Kohaku wrap his arms around his stomach in pain while he gave him a gaze of am-going-to-kill-you. Then Kohaku stood up and laughed as if nothing had happened and dusted himself off.   
  
"You can still pack a punch huh, Koryu?" Kohaku teased   
  
"You insulted Umi, what did you expect me to do?" Koryu growled back.   
  
"So that bitch has a name?"   
  
"I told you to cut that shit out, Kohaku" Koryu growled once again grabbing him by his neck and pushing him off and again Kohaku just laughed thinking this was funny but Koryu saw nothing amusing in this stupidity of Kohaku. When Koryu was walking forward to Kohaku once again he stopped hearing the door behind him opening and through that door walked his beautiful woman. She walked into the room or dinning room more like it as there was a long table with sis chairs around it and a chair at each end of the table with a floral decoration on the center of the table, but as the rest of the other furniture in this castle the table was filled with dust and though it was full of dust it was very beautiful and ancient at the same time. She then squeezed her hands together and looked over at Koryu with a gentle smile on his face; but she saw that he wasn't alone and next to him was a young man around her age or a year younger, with spiky blonde-brown hair but she couldn't see his eye color because he was distant to where she was standing but when she looked over at him she could see a grin on his face with a perverted look as he stared at her from head to toe while Koryu smiled at her. Umi smiled back at him an noticed that he was wearing a black shinny armor with a cape over it that made him look very strong and fearless like she had once seen Lantis when she first met him, and Koryu's hair was tied back in a slight ribbon letting his long silver hair fall on his shoulder…  
  
"Hi" She said softly looking over at Koryu   
  
"Hi" He replied walking up behind her wrapping his arm around her neck softly, and seeing this Kohaku growled feeling ignored. But yet he loved the way she was dressed, with a black strapless dress that exposed almost all of her full chest. The dress was tight from her chest down to her hips where it was loose all the way down, with two openings on each side from her hips down.   
  
"I see that this is Umi" Kohaku said with annoyance on his voice and walked closer to where they were wanting to hit Umi right that instant and tell her to back off from Koryu.   
  
"That's right" Umi replied nicely and extended her arm to shake hands with him but Koryu pulled her hand back gently shaking his head.   
  
"Don't you touch her, Kohaku" Koryu growled warning him because he had noticed how he was looking at her. Umi then blushed and held on to Koryu's arm that was still around her cleavage.   
  
"I'm not planning on touching her (yet)" Kohaku said lowly turning around so that he didn't hear that last word he had said and walked towards the balcony. "It looks like you haven't told your beautiful woman the truth about you and I huh? Because if you would of have told her she wouldn't be so warm with you right now." Kohaku said laughing as he looked over his shoulders and then walked forward again. "I'll be waiting outside, waiting for you to tell her the truth… because if you don't come out in 5 minutes and settle this out I swear I'll kill her…" Kohaku whispered and saying no more he jumped off the balcony down to the snowy hill where he stood looking up with a grin of delight on his face.   
  
"What is he talking about?" Umi asked pulling away from him "You and HIM? What the hell is that supposed to mean… oh my gosh you're-"   
  
"Its not what you think Umi!" Koryu said covering her mouth "you know am not like that, I even showed you last night… Umi I love you" He whispered and kissed her as he pulled his hand away from her mouth.   
  
"Lets go, I'll explain everything to you outside" He said and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind him and she was now even more confused than ever because he had yet to tell her about why he had brought her here and now that young man had just set her mind into knots again, but that was it. She wanted answers now and she was going to get them now…but it was not the answers she wanted to get…  
  
-A/N- So what do you think so far? Oh and also about my crazy idea of Umi/Clef, Yue? Because I have already written the first chapter and I think its gonna turn out just fine, though am making it for Strong PG-13 or maybe R… hmm well anyway. REVIEW, I love to hear from all of you ^ ^   
  
-Angel Blu- 


	5. Kidnap

A/N: Am sorry about not uploading a chapter as soon as you all had expected am so sorry! I beg for your forgiveness and I whish that you all aren't mad at me ^ ^. I know this story only has Umi from MKR, but I promise I will try and add Clef in the Story for those Umi/Clef lovers out there. Am bored at home right now so am going to take the time and write more chapters ^^ so I hope you aren't mad and still review my story my goal is to get up to 50! Ha ha and I only have 22 *sob* you can do it! Just click on that button and submit a review, it means so much to me! Well anyway enough of my talk, enjoy this chapter.   
  
Chapter V- Kidnap  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Magic Knight Rayearth, CLAMP does.   
  
-How did it ever got this far? How was it that having real feelings could turn into a total tragedy as the one that was for to come soon enough. The sounds of the empty nights were no longer silent because of her… everything that he had so longed for came true because of her… everything that he ever dreamed for was now fulfilled because of that beautiful girl that he dearly loved. As he had thought of women as only a toy, he had thought of himself as a fiend, but when he met her he thought of himself as a real being that was able to love and he owed it all to her. How was it that a human girl could change a being like him that drastically? Now he didn't feel as he had so many times. Now he sometimes thought of compassion and mercy because of her, but he wanted her by his side every minute, she and her alone. Umi was the one redeemer he had been waiting for all of this time and he was grateful that he had her in his arms every night. When he made love to her he felt something different, he didn't feel it as another night with an ordinary woman, when he has with her, inside her he could finally feel something inside him roaring for more from her, he actually enjoyed her to no ends. He had never found himself falling down in a deeper love as he was with her. She was one of a kind… and as he held her hand while they walked outside he knew that all of the sudden he was feeling better than ever…  
  
"I don't think am ready for this, Koryu" Umi said while looking away from him. She had wanted to know before, but when she met Kohaku she knew that she wasn't ready for anything any more, all she wanted was to hold on to the man next to her, and sleep in his tender arms.   
  
"No one ever is ready for anything, Umi" He whispered lowly and looked ahead. "You'll someday have to face your fears, its just a matter of time. I will soon face mines as well"   
  
"But you don't have any fears" She said looking up at him, staring at his emerald eyes. He shook his head and smiled at her in a tender way that it made her doubt that he was even what the humans had said about him.   
  
"I do have my own fears now Umi… my fear is to lose you, and never see you again"   
  
"That will never happen because I'll never leave your side. I promise." She said with a slight laugh, but when she saw that his face was a serious one she looked down and then shook her head.   
  
"Do not promise something that you have no control of, Umi. You don't know what might happen next, but I do know that I will do all I can to keep you by my side, and never let you go. Because I love you to no ends, and there is no false to that." He said and stopped all of the sudden. They were at the main entrance and were about to go out to meet Kohaku. But they were ready for anything that was thrown their way. At least he was. Carefully two of Koryu's minions dashed forward and opened the entrance with a loud creak. When he doors opened a cold wind flew to them making Umi shiver. Koryu quickly took off a off his cloak and cover Umi with it to protect her from the coldness. Umi smiled in return and stood by his side. When they walked outside the light snow began to fall on them like a white cloak covering all around them. It wasn't cold any more like they thought it would be, instead it was pleasant, the snow all around the forest made it feel lovely. Koryu only growled when he saw Kohaku far in the distance leaning against a tree with that annoying smirk on his face.   
  
"What took you so long?!" Kohaku snarled as he straightened himself up and ran his hand through his silky hair. He took a glance at Umi and when he did he felt the urge of licking his lips, but he only laughed and shook his head. She was beautiful no matter what he had said about her earlier and he wanted to touch and taste her human flesh. At this very moment he wanted to but he knew that he had to hold his emotions for later on. For a moment Kohaku wanted to go over there and kill Koryu slowly and painfully and take away his lovely woman, but it was risk he wasn't willing to take for now.   
  
Umi held on tighter to Koryu's hand and now he smiled in return. It was strange how she had tamed him like this, when no other woman could, he had never given another woman the chance to get close to him but her. It didn't make sense, lately nothing really did. And now when he had finally found someone he could love, the good-for-nothing-trash-Kohaku showed up to make his whole life totally miserable.   
  
"It was about time for you to show up" Kohaku growled once again and walked forward looking at them very carefully and saw 3 minions on each side of them and ready to attack.   
  
"I ought to kill you…" Koryu snarled pulling away from Umi and taking a step forward.   
  
"You cant kill something that cannot be killed you moron"   
  
"You can certainly be killed by me Kohaku, you know that" Koryu laughed and looked up at the falling snow.   
  
"You're weak…" Umi whispered, looking at Kohaku.   
  
"Shut it, Bitch" Kohaku pointed when he heard Umi's soft voice. Umi gasped and frowned as she watched Koryu step in front of her. Again she saw those snake eyes of his…  
  
"Keep Umi out of this!" He demanded   
  
"Tell her to keep her pretty mouth out of this" Kohaku replied and gave them a disgusted look "…it's a shame Koryu, do you know how powerful you could be right now if you didn't decide to screw around with a stupid little girl like her? Right now you and I could have been the most powerful force here, but you decided to go the wrong way because of her. You could have any woman you wanted at your every need. Was it that thinking of a woman like her before knowing her could change your mind that drastically?" Kohaku asked as his tone suddenly went serious. Koryu knew that what he wanted to hide form Umi was about to be revealed.   
  
"You know what I had always wanted more, Kohaku. You knew that I was humiliated before you turned me into what I am today, and you knew that I feared what would happen a after my transformation. Still you didn't care about how I felt. I was blamed because of your wrong doings… and I still am. You took advantage of that and turned me into this. I never wanted power that brought destruction… you turned me into a cold being. You taught me to fend for my self and be merciless to everyone, but you never taught me how to fend myself from love and that is something I should be grateful of, it seems like you're not a great Dark Angel as you call yourself." Koryu said with anger in his voice, everything he was saying was true all the way. The creature he was right now was nothing of what he had expected centuries ago. Umi only looked even more perplex than ever before and stayed quiet and listened carefully to everything they were saying.   
  
"Koryu…" Umi whispered and walked next to him as she took his hand in hers once again. She looked at Kohaku once again and saw the perverted look that he was giving her. Kohaku then shook his head and went back to Koryu.   
  
"R-right…." He corrected himself with a laugh "Does that all talking mean that you're actually sorry for what you are now? Its funny because as far as I remember you weren't complaining during your transformation, and you didn't complain afterwards, did you? No. you should see the look in your face, you should look how disgraceful you have become and how nauseating you have become to my eyes. Don't you ever miss the taste of warm blood running through your veins, don't you miss the sounds of the living going to their deaths with their screams echoing all over? I don't understand how a immature girl like her was able to twist your mind like that and made you thing about idiotic feelings. I really did think you were smarter than that you know, guess I was wrong--"   
  
"Oh shut up" Koryu laughed at hearing all of this, indeed it was true but it was all just too funny. "Its is not only because of her… indeed she had a great role in this but it wasn't just because of her… you knew that before all of this happened I was once human as well, you think that you could just erase my feelings just like that? Well I think that was the flaw of your plans you idiot. I began to reflect back on all of my past when I was locked away by Clef in that dark place. He didn't lock me there to actually keep me away for ever… that was what YOU made me believe and I see now the real reason why he actually locked me away… he had hopes for me and now that I see that it was true I will go to him and personally thank him for that. I did think that he was the fiend and that he was my enemy…but I see that it wasn't true. Clef knew better than that… and now so do I! I will continue to feed off of blood, and Umi will be right here next to me enjoying every moment of it as well, enjoying it as much as we enjoy each other in bed. It is now because of her that I see another side to my existence and I am thankful for it, I love her and there is nothing that you can do try to stop me from making her happy and keep myself away from my hunger…" Koryu pointed out and smiled with a leer of delight. Something inside him told him that it was all true, but at the same time that feeling felt so wrong… it was as if he was denying what he was. The sounds all around him were becoming more dim every second and he wanted this to stop already, he couldn't take it anymore. Though it felt so good at the same time it felt unrightfully to his surroundings.   
  
"Clef…" Umi whispered slowly. All of the sudden she felt as if a needle had been thrust in her heart. That name which she didn't ever again had wanted to hear was now inside her mind all of the sudden. That feeling deep within her had been ignited once again when she heard his name being called out… the first man that she had loved not so long ago and the man whom she still had feelings for. She had forgotten all about him…Clef… she loved him too as much as she was now loving Koryu…Koryu looked down at her when he saw that her eyes had turned sad all of the sudden, his leer disappeared.   
  
"What's wrong, Umi?" Koryu asked when he saw her down face.   
  
"Nothing's wrong…Its just that I remembered someone…" She replied in a soft tone, trying to hold the tears inside to keep herself from hurting.   
  
"Ah, the princess remembered a loved one!" Kohaku laughed evilly and smiled at her, narrowing his eyes. His silver blue eyes were concentrated on her as she spoke and it seemed as if he was enjoying her suffering as he hated everyone else's. Koryu at hearing this growled lowly to himself and also looked at Umi.   
  
"Who is that someone?" Koryu asked all of the sudden with a serious voice, a voice of jealousy.   
  
"Clef…" She replied looking down, trying to evade Koryu's angry face. Both, Koryu and Kohaku gasped when they heard that name. She didn't say anything else. She knew that they knew who Clef was and they weren't happy about it. Kohaku hated Clef, Koryu once did and now Umi loved Clef…  
  
"Oh, our princess knows the Guru Clef… this oughta be interesting. Another man in the little girl's life." Kohaku laughed and then all of the sudden it hit him. "Hey, how the fuck do you know Clef!" Kohaku exclaimed. It had flown out of the top of his head. How in the hell did she know Clef? How could she? She wasn't from this world… she couldn't know who he was….   
  
"Umi," Koryu began "How do you know, Clef?"   
  
"I know him from back then…years ago when I first came to Ce-" Before Umi could finish her sentence and before Koryu even noticed Kohaku dashed by snatching Umi from Koryu and jumped 30 feet into the air and quite a distance from where Koryu was. Before Koryu knew it, Kohaku was far away from him with Umi in his arms. Koryu snarled and his patience was once again drained.   
  
"Give her back, Kohaku before I kill you!!!" Koryu yelled at the top of his lungs.   
  
"Come and get her if you may!" Kohaku spat. Umi tried to get loose and reached out for Koryu but Kohaku only held tighter to her wrist when she jumped off him and tried to run to Koryu.   
  
"Koryu!" She cried out, trying to get to him.   
  
"Get back here, you witch!" Kohaku growled and pulled her back against him.   
  
"No!! Lemme go!! Koryu!!!!!" She cried once again and Kohaku tired of her effortless attempts only looked down on her with a grin of delight. Koryu ran towards him, but before Koryu could reach them, his own minions leaped upon him and locked him against the cold, snow covered ground.   
  
"What the fuck are you bastards doing!" Koryu yelled as he lifted his head up and saw his minions atop of him "Its him who you idiots should get, not me! Damn you! Get the fuck off me now!!" The minions did nothing other than hold him down while he heard Umi's crying and Kohaku's laughs.   
  
"Koryu No! Kohaku stop this now!" Umi Cried, punching Kohaku, trying to get away from him.   
  
"I love the way you say my name…" He whispered   
  
"Kohaku you bastard wait until I get my hands on you!!!" Koryu yelled. All of the sudden he swung his fist and pushed the minions off of him. He clasped his hands together and when he pulled them apart a beam of light sprung from his hand and dashed towards his minions, obliterating every single one of them.   
  
"Oh shit" Kohaku cursed and jumped back. "Time to go sweetie" He whispered on Umi's ear.  
  
"Kohaku hand her over now!" He yelled as he got up. Before Koryu could reach them again, Kohaku jumped back into the air with Umi in his arms and with her crying her tears out. Kohaku's wings sprung all of the sudden and stayed in the air with Umi looking down on Koryu.   
  
"She's mine now, Koryu. Come get her if you got the guts, and tell the Guru that I got his precious diamond with me now!!!"   
  
"You're going to pay for this…" Koryu swore as he watched Kohaku fly away with Umi. He was going to kill Kohaku for this and if Kohaku tried to even touch the woman he loved, Koryu was going to send Kohaku back to where he should of never came out of… He was going to get her back at any cost, even if it took to get help from the Guru Clef and the Cail Lantis…  
  
A/N: Hey people I know, am sorry for the long wait to this chapter! Am sorry but there is this thing called school and I don't have that much time to write anymore. Still, remember that this is my first FIC and I don't think is that well written, but in the next chapter there will be a LEMON, yup now Umi-Kohaku. You'll see. PLEASE review my chapter if you read it! I want up to 50 reviews now! Ha ha am so picky -^^- Tell me also what characters you would like to see in my story, from the anime if you want. Except Hikaru and Fuu, am not a big fan of them. Well anyway, Bye! 


End file.
